Empty Lament
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: An Organization XIII member's thoughts on another.


Yeah, I typed something different again...This is an attempt at something sad/depressing, because that was how I was feeling yesterday, and this came to mind. I'm wondering if it's any good at all...(Is in 1st person).

One of the characters is obvious, the other might not be. Takes place pre/post KH: CoM and KH2. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melodies that used to be full of life, soothing tunes to ease any pain.

You used to listen to them everyday, the only one who seemed to care.

I'd play with everything I have, in hopes to make you forget your troubles.

We spent many carefree days, concerned only with the beauty of music.

No one else understood my motive, saying I was only creating false emotions.

You never said a thing like that, only told me to keep playing.

I did, and it made me feel better, letting my hopes rise to eventually finding true emotions.

I was sorry to see you leave, to that place known as Castle Oblivion.

Had I known what would have happened, I wouldn't have let you leave.

When the news came of your demise, I felt as though I had been struck in my nonexistent heart.

Many days went by that I was unable to play, for now they only came out as empty melodies.

They were filled with no emotion, which was how I felt without you.

An empty void with nothing to fill it, I was lost in darkness and despair.

I felt no incentive to take any mission seriously, so I only tried half-heartedly.

I was still thinking of you, and my melodies were still devoid of any emotion.

I miscalculsted the enemies' strength, and failed to accomplish my mission.

Once I came back defeated, I went to see you.

In that room of silence, I looked at the softly glowing red door.

A strange feeling suddenly washed over me, as if this place needed some music.

I began to try a song, and to my suprise there was something to it.

In that moment I played with all I had, just like I had done with you around.

After the last notes of the tune faded, I felt filled with happiness.

It was as though you were here again, but I knew that that wouldn't be.

Realizing that you were here no more, I knew that nothing could be done to bring you back.

Empty tears would do no good, so I decided that I would play for you.

Whenever I had I chance, I promise, to play the songs you used to love.

I felt that the music may reach you somewhere, and I in turn could feel so called (false) emotions.

I've kept my promise for as long as I could, and played one last song before another mission.

I put so much emotion into its haunting melody, as if I were saying good-bye.

...I guess it could be a 'see you soon', since I knew my mission would be impossible.

Yet still I went, knowing the ending, and still tried to make light of things.

I fought with all I could against the keyblade bearer, letting occassional melodies slip in intentionally.

I was seeming to remind myself what would happen, and the keyblade bearer soon put an end to it all.

The sitar I used to make the songs with disappeared, and the loss caused me to cry out in anguish.

As I was fading back into darkness...

I knew that soon...soon the pain would be gone...

Soon I'd be...able to see you again...

The sooner...that time came...

I'd play for you...a powerful melody...

Just like we...used to do...

All that time ago...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, that was depressing for me to write (in my opinion). So...what did you think of it? Please review and let me know.

If you hadn't guessed it, this was an attempt at a Demyx and Zexion friendship (or a very light Zemyx) depending on how you interpreted it.

If I ever feel depressed again, I might put up another chapter that's similar to this, but with other characters (if people wouldn't mind me putting more up, that is).

And no, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I'll try to update them soon.


End file.
